1. Related Applications
This application is related to a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/408,727 filed concurrently herewith and entitled “BATTERY CHARGING CONTROL CIRCUIT”, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery circuits and, particularly, to a battery charging circuit.
3. General Background
Generally, battery chargers either use a constant current (CC) mode or a constant voltage (CV) mode to charge a battery. However, in either the CC mode or the CV mode, battery charging is terminated once the battery's voltage reaches a peak value (e.g., 4.2 V), which may result in the battery not being fully charged.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an apparatus and method to overcome the above-identified deficiencies.